fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Proteus
}} Adam Proteus (アダム・プロテウス, Adamu Puroteusu) is a former Rune Knight who is renown for preforming a variety of missions that were incredibly dangerous, to the point of being considered suicidal by many. Being known as the Big Boss (大親分, Dai Oyabun), he preformed these missions with a unique team of Rune Knights under the name of Mors Terra (人柱力 (モルス・テッラ), Morusu Terra, Latin for "Death Land" and Japanese for "Power of Human Sacrifices"), being the leader of said team. However during their latest mission, the team encountered an ancient demon Valos. Weakened from their previous battle against a Dark Guild, the team was barely able to survive due to Jetsun Quincy utilizing a unique spell that resulted in her sacrificing her life to protect her comrades. After her death, the team grieved over the passing of their dear friends and soon proceed to disband, unable to keep their spirit up after such a devastating loss. After the disbanding of Mors Terra, Adam began to transverse across the world of Earth Land as he preformed various deeds that earned him recognition in the eyes of many Appearance Often described as "ordinary-looking" and sometimes even "just down right unappealing", Adam is a young man of average height with a thin physique. Despite how thin and light he appears to most people, he actually possess a well-built physique that is evident through his skintight frame and a decent six-pack. It is revealed that he acquired such a physique due to the mandatory training at Rune Knight Academy, as they have a rigorous training regiment. Outside of that, he has sharp facial features including dangerous looking eyes and a chiseled musculature. Adam's eyes are dark brown, however they are such a tone of dark brown that is often mistake for ebony or just straight-up black by many. The most prominent feature that Adam possess his bald head, which has made him the butt of many jokes in his team. His head is smooth and shiny, often being compared to the bottom of a baby, much to his embarrassment. It is often hinted that he had hair at one point but it is unknown what it looked like or how he lost it. Adam's casual attire consists of a red hoodie that has a fist on it and is located above his chest. The outfit is finished by a pair of tan pants and black or white sneakers as he seems to switch from time to time. When he is on business, Adam will usually switch into what he calls his Rune Knight attire. Despite how unprotecting it appears, Adam wears a plain yellow jumpsuit that is incredibly durable and can with stand most wear or tear. This jumpsuit happens to come with a short zipper at the collar and a belt. This finished out with a set of red boots, gloves and a white or red cape. Overall, he greatly resembles a superhero of some kind. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities Crash Crash (粉砕 (クラッシュ), Kurasshu lit. Pulverization): Crash is an extremely powerful Caster Type magic utilized by high-level Mages. It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. Non-elemental magics are manipulating magical power as a form of pressure, or matter; and Crash works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. If the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive Magic, Crash does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back. Crash has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This Magic can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like the user. *'Unrivaled Strength' (怪力無双, Kairiki Musou): Relationships Trivia * His overall appearance is based off the character Saitama from the anime/manga series OnePunch-Man. *Adam's middle name is Caboose. This is a reference to the character of the same name from Red vs Blue. Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Caster Mage